The present invention relates to a hanger for the support of a liquid container connected to a tube and used to irrigate internal parts of the body, such as a douche or enema bag, or irrigation of a colostomy. It is well known to support liquid containing bags of this nature from short s-shaped hooks, which can be hooked through an aperture in the bag and over a stationary support, such as a towel bar, shower curtain rod, or top of shower door frame. The height of the supported bag relative to the user is very important, and if the distance above the user is too great, the hydrostatic pressure will be excessive and the rate of liquid flow through the tube will be excessive.
Irrigation of a colostomy also requires the use of a flexible plastic sleeve. The hooks in present use do not have any provision for hanging the sleeve for drainage after it has been rinsed.
A third problem is that conventional S hooks in current use have a small cross section and tend to tear the bag.